Dead and Gone
by SadisticArtist
Summary: To gain power lives must be lost but to a certain boy this power is unwanted all he wants is his best friend back even that person is dead and gone.


Pairings: Undecided

Chapters: Too many

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights are reserved to Kishimoto Masashi.

Summary: To gain power lives must be lost but to a certain boy this power is unwanted all he wants is his best friend back even that person is dead and gone.

Well this shall be my first fan fiction so if you read please review and I'll give you……a cookie, a bunch of cookies.

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

The two jutsus met forcefully, fusing together in the center of a large waterfall. An orb of chakra encased the two combatants turning an ominous black color threatening to explode at any given moment. The two combatants within the orb fought desperately trying to land some sort of finishing blow for they were both running on empty. Pure destructive power caused a massive implosion sending the two boys flying at high speeds away from each other. Dense rain began to fall to the ground as the fight dwindled down to an end.

The orange clad boy collided with the cliff face causing an avalanche, while the raven haired boy hit the surface of the water with the same force. Minutes passed before the raven haired boy crawled ashore towards the blonde's unmoving body. He glared at the blonde letting his entire killing intent leak out but, the blonde kept staring with that unnerving saddened and pained look. The raven haired boy pulled out a kunai slowly bringing it to his best friend's throat.

"S-Sasuke…remember what Haku told us on our first C-Rank mission 'to be truly powerful you must protect your loved ones' y-you were my closest friend and nothing will change that I wanted to protect you so I could become strong like you but, all I see is hatred…Sasuke as my dying wish I would wish for you to take Haku's saying to heart and be for the better, my friend," the blonde whispered. He then used what was left of his chakra and made a long list of hand seals before reaching up and touching Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke felt all of that cursed chakra leave him, all of his hatred, and everything evil. Had he been a more expressive person he would've gave a relieved sigh but alas he was not and he just gave a scowl.

"……Naruto," was all he said as he watched the blonde die with a small smile on his face, his blue eyes losing their happy and determined shine.

Tears rolled down Sasuke's cheeks though it was hard to tell with the rain, "you stupid dobe why did you have to go off and do that just to save me I don't even deserve it."

A man wearing a black cloak with red clouds suddenly appeared next to Sasuke kneeling down to inspect Naruto, finding nothing he threw him over his shoulder. Sasuke stared at him dumbfounded; the man's appearance was frightening to say the least. He had what looked like a Venus flytrap around his head making him resemble a plant of some sort, half of his body seemed to be black while the other was white, and his golden pupil less eyes made him all the more frightening.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded.

Said man turned as if he just noticed the Uchiha was there, "That would be useless information for you Sasuke-kun," he stated as he reached forward pinching the nerve in Sasuke's neck making him fall unconscious. The man sunk into the ground with Naruto in tow disappearing from the scene completely.

Somewhere in the forest the infamous Copycat Nin and his summon dog ran quickly in the direction of the Valley of the End. Both entered the clearing relieved to see the Uchiha unconscious with minor injuries. Kakashi looked around trying to spot the orange-loving ninja that was Naruto.

"Pakkun can you find Naruto's scent," Kakashi asked picking up Sasuke and putting the Uchiha on his back.

The small dog sniffed around for a moment, "Yes but I feel it would be useless to look for the kid 'cause I smell nothing but death on his scent."

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh; this was going to be a _beautiful_ week. He and Pakkun took off in the direction of Konoha through the dense rain.

Hell seemed to have come to Earth today. White walls and blinding florescent lighting. Yup. This was definitely hell or, the way Kakashi put it…a hospital. Sasuke lay in a bed, bandages covering his body, in a deep sleep. Kakashi watched a restless Sakura walked back and forth within the room.

"Sakura, can you please stay still Sasuke is going to be fine?" Kakashi said his eye following her movements.

"It's not Sasuke I'm worried about its Naruto…You did say that a group of Jounin went to go find him right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura I sent out a group to look for him," Kakashi lied easily. Sasuke began to stir slowly, sitting up he found himself wrapped in a rib-crushing hug.

"Sakura get off me…now," he warned. She obeyed immediately and backed away.

Kakashi glared at the Uchiha, "Explain. Everything. Now."

Sasuke stared at his hands silently when the Godaime Hokage kicked the door down.

"Uchiha you have five minutes to tell me what happened to that little blonde brat went to or so help me Kami I don't break every bone in your body," she yelled making Sasuke wince.

He looked out the window and stared absentmindedly at the harsh storm that blew over Konoha when a familiar orange clad ninja appeared in the window staring right back at him. His eyes only got bigger when the window opened and the blonde climbed in. Sasuke looked at the others in the room to see if they see the blonde boy also, but all he saw was Tsunade tapping her foot angrily waiting for an answer.

He glanced at Naruto hoping this was just a figment of his imagination but was surprised when he saw that Naruto was not there anymore. The Uchiha was frightened by this, and began to tell the whole story with absolutely no lies, beginning with the start of the fight to the end with the weird man in the black cloak with red clouds. Everyone within the room was glaring at him, even Sakura.

He looked at Tsunade with a saddened expression, "Hokage-sama I already know the consequences of my actions and that I am to be put before a council for my punishments." Sakura had tears in her eyes as she ran from the room Sasuke jumped off the bed and ran after her only to be punched across the room by Tsunade.

He sat up and began cry but not out of pain from the punch, "he killed himself to save me now I wish he would've just killed me instead…I have no friends and everyone that actually liked Naruto hates me and those who hated him will praise me…truth be told I don't want the praise I just want to protect my friends to become stronger even if they hate me now." (A/N: Just a bit OOC yes I realize this but death affects people differently.)

Tsunade shifted her icy gaze to Kakashi, "Well now that the Akatsuki has the Kyuubi we need to stay on high alert. Now take the Uchiha brat and get out of my hospital."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Kakashi stood and motioned for the young Uchiha to follow. It wasn't that far to the compound and the storm still raged on. The two walked through the rain hoping what had just happened only a few hours ago did not occur. Hoping that the blonde they enjoyed having around would pop up out of nowhere laughing his ass off about how pitiful they seemed, soaking wet and sulking about the concept of life and death. When they reached the front gate Kakashi bid Sasuke goodnight and disappeared.

The raven haired boy followed the empty hallways of the Uchiha Manor trying to ignore the feeling of panic growing in the pit of his stomach.

"_Sasuke,"_ an eerie voice called out to him.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he spun around only to find nothing. _'There is nothing wrong so stop being so jumpy dammit,'_ Sasuke thought angrily.

He wanted desperately to just run to his room and get it over with so the voice would stop taunting him. Sasuke finally reached his room without anymore bother from the voice. Taking a quick shower and throwing on his pajamas he collapsed on his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The odd looking man laid Naruto on the floor, and walked to his spot at the table. Most of the other members of the Akatsuki were transparent, but that was only two people.

"We finally have the Kyuubi, un," said the man with long blonde hair tied back with bangs covering his left eye.

"What the hell? I thought the Kyuubi was yours to grab, Itachi," one of the transparent members asked.

Itachi growled and threw a glare at the plant Nin that brought Naruto. All the members tensed when they felt a powerful chakra signature enter the room. The man resembled Naruto but had auburn hair and many piercings on his face and ears.

"Uzumaki Naruto finally decided to visit us," he chuckled. "Too bad he made it easy for us. Zetsu how is the boy's condition."

The plant Nin that had brought Naruto looked at his leader, "Dead."

The leader glared at him and Zetsu sighed, **"When his body came into contact with the cliff we assumed him incapacitated," **"The Kyuubi did not heal him either,"** "We confirmed his death after the younger Uchiha began yelling and crying," **Zetsu explained both sides of him talking at their respected times. The leader nodded signaling his approval of the explanation. His gaze caught the newer member's impatient glare.

"Is there something you would like to say, Hidan?" the leader asked.

The transparent member replied hotly, "We have the power of the Kyuubi whoop-de-fucking-doo are we just going to sit here and talk about how we got him or seal him within the statue."

The leader did a few hand signs and closed his eyes. Moments later a large statue with nine eyes came up from the ground causing dust to fly up into the air. Followed by the statue were two large hands. The members of the Akatsuki jumped onto their designated fingertip according to which ring they wore.

Nobody noticed that their leader disappeared deeper in the lair. The auburn haired man came upon a rock door with the kanji for 'keep out' written on it. He gave a hesitant sigh and opened the door. There was only one bed and it was occupied by a masked man laying there like stone.

"What do you want Pein?" the masked man asked.

"I need to ask a favor of you, my lord," Pein said. The other man just nodded for Pein to continue.

W00t! first chapter done….Thank Kami though a bit short the next chapters should be longer than this one. Heh, I guess most of you can guess who that masked man is, ne?

Well I'm not too particular on how many reviews I get I just want to know if my story is good or not scratches back of neck in embarrassment Until next chapter, Thy SadisticArtist


End file.
